


A Girls Night In

by linoone



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff, just cute gfs everywhere, kind of a mix between pre 52 and post 52, sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 00:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8349112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linoone/pseuds/linoone
Summary: After a long of week of crime-fighting and patrolling, Barbara is perfectly ready to enjoy her one night off until it's interrupted by a very familiar villainess duo who likewise wants to help her relax in less than orthodox ways.





	

**Author's Note:**

> barbara is such an untapped character for f/f ships it makes me sad tbh because she is so Not straight. but harley/ivy/babs is just one of those guilty pleasure ships i have and i just can't help it.

 A sigh of relief left Barbara's chest as she settled on her couch at last after a very long day of balancing work and helping fix a few uniforms for Bruce. It always got something of a chuckle from her when her civilian friends or coworkers would complain about how busy and tired they were when she in fact was the one who spent her nights soaring through the nighttime sky as Batgirl. But even a workaholic like her could enjoy her nights off when she could relax knowing that the practical army of Batman sidekicks would have Gotham taken care of.

Book in one hand and a mug of tea in the other, she'd already changed into her coziest set of pajamas and slippers and curled up on the couch when she heard a knock at her window. Well, that definitely ruled out a lot of late night visitors. Eyebrows furrowing together, the redhead reluctantly left her mini fortress of comfort and slid her glasses on so she could properly see who it was. Dick said he would be on the complete other side of the city and Jason wasn't even in the country so that ruled the usual suspects out.

However, she definitely didn't expect to see a familiar jester and her leafy companion halfway climbing into her bedroom through the window.

"How did you- What are you-"

"C'mon, batsy! You act like we've never seen ya go home!" Harley interrupted, already making herself home in the wake of Barbara's somewhat stunned ramblings and kicking her shoes of into a corner. "It _is_ a lot less swanky than I'd expected out of a batbrat-- and you say that _crime_ doesn't pay."

Somehow she couldn't even find it in her to roll her eyes at the truly terrible play on words, her mouth still left ajar at the fact that two of Gotham's most prominent rogues happened to know where she lived. Maybe she was lucky that they didn't decide to give her a much more terrifying housewarming gift, but the fact that they seemed to be entitled enough to walk right in as they pleased was still equally frightened.

"Close your mouth, dear. You don't want bugs to fly in do you." A more sultry voice came from behind her as light green arms slid over her smaller shoulders and a long finger gently shut her mouth for her. "And there's no need to be so tense. Harls and I are here to help you relax. Don't you want that?"

Barbara could have sworn her protest sounded much better but a heady, flower scent began to wash over her. It did just as Ivy said she would, causing her shoulders and eyes to slowly droop as she began to feel at ease. Well, as much as she could. All she could manage to get out was a slight nod and a soft "How?"

"A sleepover, of course, Batsy! Me and Ivy are pros at them and I even brought my favorite pj's!"

This was going to be a long night.

\-------

After Harley had thoroughly raided her fridge for any and all snack foods and the two unwelcome visitors had changed into proper sleepover attire, Barbara found herself on one end of Harley's braiding train ("Ivy never lets me braid her hair but yours is just perfect!") and on the other end of Ivy's make-up train, (She insisted that hers were much better than anything professional and proceeded to rant about how horrible the makeup industry was while Barbara prayed that she wouldn't end up jabbing her in the eye with the mascara.) she found that she had to admit that this was pretty relaxing. Even if that had to do with whatever chemicals Ivy had put into her perfume that she couldn't get enough of or the surprisingly gentle way Harley ran her fingers through each curly lock of hair before she interlocked it with the others and some random flowers and doodads she'd found.

"You have very pretty features, batbrain. Have you ever thought about what you'd look like if you were green?"

"Never."

"What a shame. If you were with me, you'd never have to hide such a beautiful face under a stupid cowl. Batman doesn't know how lucky he is to have you."

Barbara's cheeks heated up in a way that she was almost certain the older woman with the way she stared at her face so intently with a smug look on her face that made the small redhead feel like her heart was doing backflips. _Stop that, Barbara, you're not some silly schoolgirl._ she reprimanded herself in her head as she merely nodded quietly, her eyes focused downward. There was no way she was having feelings for two villains of all people, no matter if they were being incredibly gentle with her.

Ivy took her chin into her hands, holding it up as she slowly pressed the dark green lipstick to the younger woman's plump lips. There was a brief pause where all Barbara could do was watch her in slight reverence and silence, unsure what to say but it seemed she didn't need to as Ivy summoned Harley over with a flick of her fingers.

"You know, you are wearing Harley's favorite color." A somewhat knowing smirk was shared between the two before they turned back to the redhead before them. "In fact, Harls, could you test to make sure it won't come off? I know it tends to smear."

Barbara didn't have time to think about it before Harley surprised her again with her gentleness as she pressed an eager kiss to Barbara's now thoroughly green lips. But she stopped far too early for the redhead's liking and turned to get Ivy's approval with a playful grin on the jester's pale face. Even if what she was feeling was still pretty confusing, she knew that no one got away with not finishing what they started. Gathering up some of her courage, the Batgirl herself was doing something she never anticipated she would do in her life as she yanked the blonde in with a much longer and pushy kiss.

And Ivy and Harley alike were both pleasantly surprised with the reaction.

"Wow, Batsy, I was just tryin' to rile ya up, but that was something else. Can ya do it again?" Harley's grin looked like it took up almost her whole face as she looked back at Ivy.

"Now, now, Harls, what have I told you about sharing?" The green-skinned woman's tone was equally teasing as she moved to settle beside Barbara, her fingers running along the girl's chin as she layered a trail of verdant kisses along her cheek and down to her neck that she liked way too much for her own good.

She loved this all too much. Way too much. And she hated to admit that it was helping her relax better than anything as she slowly relaxed into Ivy's arms as the two continued to cover the younger redhead in green and dark red kisses.

 


End file.
